I. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with an apparatus for resealing a standard aluminum beverage can to better maintain the state of carbonation over a prolonged period of time.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Beverages sold in aluminum cans, such as soft drinks and beer, will tend to go flat in a matter of a few hours once the can has been opened. It frequently happens that a can will be opened, but not all of the contents will be consumed at one time. No effective means are now available for resealing such a beverage can to prevent loss of carbonation once it has been opened. Simple snap-on lids made of polyethylene plastic like those used for resealing coffee cans cannot maintain the pressure of the CO.sub.2 gas being released from the beverage due to leakage between the rim and that type of plastic lid.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for resealing a standard aluminum beverage can once it has been opened.
Another object of the invention is to provide a resealing apparatus for a beverage can which is highly resistent to a loss of gas pressure due to leakage.
A further object of the invention is to provide a resealing device for a beverage can which will maintain the contents fresh over a period of days.